missing
by Evilkat23
Summary: Private gets kidnapped and its up to the other penguins to find him *better summery inside*
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Summery: on a cold night private waddles out of his bed, he hears a strange noise but the other penguins don't seem to hear it. He walks on to the platform above their hideout, he sees an odd man covered in all black, the man jumps the gate around the platform holding a cage, Private tries to run but it was to late the man grabbed him and shoved him into the cage.

It was a typical day at the zoo; the penguins were waving at the people, the annoying lemurs were dancing to very annoying music, Jack just rolled his eyes he thought the zoo was very boring but his friend made him come, with him and his wife.

(A/N for those who are confused this chapter is focusing on the guy who kidnaps private)

Just then his friend's wife Jackie's voice came out "OHHH I absolutely adore penguins" she said looking at all of the flightless birds, "awwwww, honey look at that one" she said pointing to the smallest one. "It's just a bird I mean they don't even fly" Jack said shrugging. "It's not just a bird, they are very beautiful birds and just because they don't fly don't make them less of a bird" (A/N I hope that made sense).

"Why are you obsessed with penguins?" his friend Brandon asked, "I'm not obsessed, I have a healthy respect for penguins." She said crossing her arms across her chest, "whatever you say Jackie" Jack said rolling his eyes, "well, I know what give you for our anniversary" Brandon said laughing.

"Haha funny" Jackie said sarcastically,

"You never know Jackie someone could just kidnap a penguin for you" Jack said looking at the littlest one, "look, I don't care what you give me for our anniversary" Jackie said kissing Brandon on the cheek.

Jackie turned around to see the lemurs again, Brandon was about to follow when Jack grabbed him arm, "what?" Brandon asked looking at jack, "look, for your anniversary with Jackie don't worry about buying her a present I'll get it for you" Jack said again looking at the smallest penguin.

sorry this chapter was short the next one will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Summery: on a cold night private waddles out of his bed, he hears a strange noise but the other penguins don't seem to hear it. He walks on to the platform above their hideout, he sees an odd man covered in all black, the man jumps the gate around the platform holding a cage, Private tries to run but it was to late the man grabbed him and shoved him into the cage.

It was nighttime at the Zoo; all of the animals were sleeping, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico were all a sleep in their makeshift bed, just then all of a sudden a soft _thump_ came in, Private's eye's twitched he opened his eyes and looked around it was probably in his head just then another one came in.

_Thump, Thump_

Private began to look around again; he noticed the others were asleep, he decided to go above to see what's going on, and once he was above the HQ he began to look around, "ello anyone there?" Private asked looking getting worried.

_Thump, thump_

The thumping noise started getting louder, just then out of the corner of his eye Private saw a shadow move, "Julian, Maurice, Mort…anybody" Private said now getting very worried, just then a man dressed in black walked up to the cage, Private stood there to scared to move, they both just stood there looking at each other, just then the man began to clime over the gate not caring if he got wet.

Private began to run "SKIPPA, RICO, ANYBODY HELP!" Private shouted still trying to run, "be quite you dumb bird you squawk to much!" the man snapped running behind him.

**12345678901234567890123456677889**

In HQ all of the other penguins had woken up by a thumping noise, "What is that noise?!" Skipper said looking around, all of a sudden Rico started to grunt trying to get Skipper's and Kowalski's attention, "Skipper, Private is missing" Kowalski said noticing the empty bed. Just then Private's voice rang out from above them.

"HELP!"

"Private need help let's go!" Skipper said, all of then penguins jumped to the platform above HQ, they looked around and private wasn't there, the looked around and started to call his name, just then Private's voice rang-out "HELP SOMEBODY"

"PRIVATE WERE ARE YOU!" Skipper shouted,

No response

Just then they noticed a man walking at the entice of the zoo holding a cage, (A/N if that is even possible) "PRIVATE!" Kowalski shouted, the penguins slid on their stomachs and chased after the guy, "guys help!"

"Hang on Private we're coming!" Skipper shouted, they saw the man put Private in the back of a vehicle, the vehicle started to move, Skipper managed to get close enough to the truck, (A/N I'm tried of saying "the vehicle" so I'm going to say what it is) Skipper jumped onto the back of the truck and got to the cage, "hang on Private!" Skipper shouted he almost opened the cage but the truck hit a bump and threw Skipper off the truck.

"SKIPPA!"

"PRIVATE!" Skipper shouted and saw the truck disappear around the corner, Kowalski and Rico caught up to Skipper, "Skipper are you alright?" Kowalski asked.

"It's not me you should be worried about it's Private you should be worried about" Skipper said in a plain voice, "what should we do?"

"Right now we go back to the Zoo and think of way's to find Private" Skipper said, Rico and Kowalski nodded.

Evilkat:End of chappy two I hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Summery: on a cold night private waddles out of his bed, he hears a strange noise but the other penguins don't seem to hear it. He walks on to the platform above their hideout, he sees an odd man covered in all black, the man jumps the gate around the platform holding a cage, Private tries to run but it was to late the man grabbed him and shoved him into the cage.

(A/N This chappy is a little sad at the beginning just so you know)

Private saw in horror as Skipper fell off of the truck, Private cried out Skipper's name, he heard Skipper call him, and then Skipper disappeared around the corner, Private began to whimper, feeling a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Private huddled him self in a corner of the cage, it seemed like forever till the truck stopped, the man got out of the truck and roughly grabbed the cage making Private jerk to the other side of the cage, Private let out a loud squawk, the man didn't like that so he swung the cage and banged it against a wall making Private stop squawking. "Better" the man said, Private could hear the sound of a door opening.

Once the odd man was though the door he literally threw the cage across the room, Private began to squawk very loudly making the man cover his ears with his hands, he removed his hands from his ears and marched over to the cage and gave it a hard kick, Private stopped squawking and began to whimper, the man took off his mask.

"Man it gets hot under that thing" the man said wiping the sweat off his face, that's when the man bent down to look at private, "guess what you're going to get a new home".

Private sat there in shock, private began to shake his head, "no I want to go back to the Zoo bring me back please!" Private yelled, "shut-up you squawk to loud!" He shouted kicking the cage again. Private huddled him self into the corner of the cage again. After a few minutes Private fell asleep.

**12345678901234556789900123456789021234567890**

Jack saw that the penguin was asleep in the corner of the cage. Just then a knock came in, Jack walked over to the door and opened it to see Brandon. "Hey you called?" Brandon said, "Yes, come in" Jack said. Brandon came in; Brandon noticed the cage, "ummm what's with the cage?"

"Remember when I said that I would help you with your anniversary gift?"

"Yeah"

"Well, come here"

Brandon walked over to Jack and looked in the cage his eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

"I-I-I-is that-"

"Yep it's the penguin that Jackie was looking at"

"I knew it was a penguin I didn't know you stole it!" Brandon shouted Jack covered Brandon's mouth. "Quiet I have one bird that won't shut-up I don't need a another one!"

Jack removed his hand, "do you like getting in trouble? Is there a little voice in your head say 'lets steal the penguin'? You are going to bring that bird back right now!" Brandon said pacing in circles. "Hahahaha, no" was all Jack said. "What why?"

"Brandon I did not risk getting caught and going to jail so you can give me a lecture!"

"I don't care return the bird!"

"no"

"You have to! If you don't return that bird I'm calling the cops on you!"

"You don't want to go there"

"Go where?"

"You call the cops on me…I tell Jackie that you cheated on her for a mouth"

"You wouldn't go there"

"Try me"

The two men stood there in silence.

"FINE!"

"Here's the bird now go and give it to your wife"

Brandon took the cage and walked out of his friend's house slamming the door on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Summery: on a cold night private waddles out of his bed, he hears a strange noise but the other penguins don't seem to hear it. He walks on to the platform above their hideout, he sees an odd man covered in all black, the man jumps the gate around the platform holding a cage, Private tries to run but it was to late the man grabbed him and shoved him into the cage.

Brandon sneaked into his house with the cage, just then Jackie's voice rang out "where have you been?! Do you know what time it is? I swear you've better have a good explanation!" Jackie yelled making Brandon back up. "What's in the cage?" Jackie said noticing the cage, "I've noticed how much you liked penguins and I thought I would give this to you" Brandon said handing her the cage.

Jackie looked into the cage and let out a scream of joy, which had woken up private, "OH MY GOODNESS! You didn't?"

"I did, with a little help from jack"

"Jack helped you get this?"

"Yeah...well he got it and called me up"

"Oh… give him my thanks"

"I will"

"Brandon I love you, what do you think we should name him?"

"I don't know, how about Pengy?"

"No"

"Ummm, Bandit, Blinky, Dipper?"

"No, no, no! "

"Well do you have anything better?"

"Yes I do"

"Ok what"

"He's looks Dizzy, THAT'S IT! Your name is going to be Dizzy"

"Dizzy? Ok it's your penguin"

Jackie grabbed the cage and started to do the baby talk to the penguin. Brandon rolled his eyes, "ok Dizzy you are going to sleep with Cookie tonight!" Jackie said, "_Who is cookie?"_ private thought.

Private heard the sound of a door opening, "Cookie, wake up honey" Jackie said, Private stood there in the cage. "Guess what? You have a roommate meet Dizzy!" Jackie yelled making Private cover his ears. Private noticed the cage door was open. "Come on Dizzy don't be scared Cookie is really sweet" Jackie said poking her head though the cage.

Private still didn't move, Private herd Jackie sigh "OK Cookie well Dizzy is in the cage be patient it might take a while for him to come out." Private heard the door open then shut. "Well are you going to come out or stay in there all night" a male voice said. Private slowly began to move, he managed to finally get out of the cage he began to look around the room was white with one bed and in the corner a few toys.

Just then something hit Private literally, Private fell to the ground, he looked up to find a huge dog sitting on top of the cage his tail had hit him. Private screamed and ran back into the cage. Private heard the dog laughed, "a little skittish aren't you?" the dog said jumping down. "You'd better stay away from me!" Private snapped. "Hey calm down I don't eat birds to much feathers" the dog said shuddering.

"So your Cookie?"

"Yep! A purebred Husky"

"Oh…so you don't eat birds?"

"Did you not hear me? No I don't"

"Ok good"

"So Dizzy-"

"My name is not Dizzy!"

"But that's what Jackie calls you so it's your name"

"My real name is Private not Dizzy"

" Who calls an odd looking bird Private?"

"I don't know who calls a male dog Cookie?"

"Touché"

Private waddled out of the cage and looked into Cookies blue eyes.

"So Private or Dizzy I'm just going to call you Dizzy"

"NO! Call me Private"

"Ok, ok"

"Thank you"

"What kinda bird are you any way"

"A penguin"

"Oh yea Jackie loves your type"

Cookie ran up to the bed in the room and laid down, He looked up at Private who had waddled back in to the cage. "Hey Private?"

"Yeah" Private said waddling out of the cage.

"Where are you going to sleep in the cage?"

"I have no where else"

Cookie walked up to Private and picked him up by his neck. (You know like a mother dog would do to her newborn puppies) "Hey, hey, hey put me down!" Private yelled, Cookie put Private down on the small bed, Cookie laid down right next to Private. After a few minutes Private fell asleep, "Goodnight Private" Cookie whispered then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Jack was walking up to Jackie and Brandon's house with his dog a few feet behind him. His dog was a Doberman pinscher all of a sudden his dog stopped, "Roscoe come" Jack said patting the side of his leg. Roscoe walked up to his owner, jack knocked on the door, just then the door opened to see Jackie "hi Jack" chriped happly "I see you brought Roscoe oh Cookie's going to be happy"

Jack and Roscoe came into the house, "Brandon look who's here" Brandon turned his head away from the news to see Jack. He didn't say anything he just turned his head back to the T.V, "Roscoe go play with Cookie" said Jack.

Roscoe walked off to Cookie's room, the door was opened, he got to the door-way he saw Cookie fast asleep with some odd thing on his side. "well, well ,well looky what we have here…WAKE-UP!" Roscoe barked.

Cookie and the odd thing bolted up, "Roscoe!" Cookie growled, "What do you know it's not a toy?"

"Of course I'm not a toy!"

"So what are you?"

"I'm a penguin!"

"Ooh a little snappy aren't we?" Rosco said almost biting Private, Private jumped up and ran behind Cookie. "If I were you Rosco I pick on someone your own size" Cookie said getting into Roscoe's face "like you!" Roscoe growled making Cookie step back.

"So who is the penguin?"

"This is Private"

"What kinda name is 'private'"?

Private didn't say anything he just glared at Roscoe, "awwwww did I scare the little penguin?" Roscoe said in an annoying voice. All of a sudden Roscoe got right up in Private's face. Private slapped Roscoe, Roscoe tried to bite Private but Cookie attacked him first.

Private saw in horror as the two dogs were rolling on the ground growling and biting each other, the two dogs were making so much noise that the owners came running in. "COOKIE, ROSCOE STOP!" Jackie yelled but the two dogs continued to fight, Brandon and Jack ran up to the dogs and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks.

"OK that's enough!" jack yelled. Jack turned his head to see private. "I see you gave Jackie the penguin" Brandon just nodded and Jackie ran over to Private and looked at him to see if the dogs hurt him. "Dizzy and Cookie are OK," she said with a smile. "Roscoe what's the matter with you?" Jack said as he threw Roscoe out of the room. The three people left the room, "hey are you OK?" Private asked Cookie, Cookie nodded "I'll live" he said walking up to Private.

Just then a strong sent (I hope I spelled it right) came through Private and Cookie's noses. Private began to gag. "What is the disgusting smell?" Private said covering his beak with his flippers. "That would be Jackie's perfume it's pretty strong huh?" Cookie said used to the smell. Private nodded with his flippers still covering his beak, "she always puts to much so you're going to have to get use to it."

Private suddenly looked down at his feet, Cookie realized that Private was sad. "What's wrong Private?"

"Nothing" Private whispered in a sad tone.

"Private please tell me"

No response

"Private?"

"Cookie tell me where were you from?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… before you came here where were you from?"

"Oh I came from a pet shop… why?"

"You see Cookie that's the thing…….. I didn't come from a pet shop like you"

"Where did you come from?"

"….."

"Private"

"I was kidnapped"

"From where?"

"…."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm…. scared about what will happen if I tell you"

"Don't worry I'll still be your friend"

"It's not that it's just…."

"Just what?"

"I don't know how you will react"

"Hey I didn't react bad when you told me you were kidnapped did I?"

"No"

"Then tell me"

"Okay I came from the Zoo and I already have a family, when you told me to get use to the perfume smell… I don't know it's just I already have a family! Don't get me wrong Cookie I love being your friend it's just I… you know"

Cookie didn't say anything he just sat their, Private didn't say anything either. They just sat there in silence. After a few minutes Cookie broke the ice.

"I'm going to help you"


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

"W-what"

"You herd me Private I'm going to help you"

"…"

"Private I want to help you, this isn't your home your home is the Zoo, let me help you"

Private didn't say anything for a few minutes. He began to think, "_think Private think he wants to help you, but you know that Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski might attack him I can't risk it"_.

"Private please let me help you"

"I don't know my friends might attack you"

"I could just drop you off near the Zoo please I want to help!"

"Ok, ok calm down you can help but you have to drop me off near the Zoo you can't go in ok?"

Cookie nodded and smiled, little did the two know that Roscoe was listening. "Roscoe come!" Roscoe walked up to his owner, "ok well I hope you two love the penguin" Jack and Roscoe left.

Cookie and Private began to make plans on how to escape the house. "OK, hmmmmm how do we escape?" Cookie asked, Private began to look around the room when he noticed a window. "I have it, that window!" Private exclaimed Cookie turned his head to look at it. "What about it?"

" Maybe we could get your owners to open it and we could escape"

"That's… not a bad idea"

The two friends continued to talk one what to do, but then cookie decided to ask a question about Private's family.

"What are their names?"

" What?"

"Your family's names?"

"Oh, Skippa, Kowalski, and Rico"

"Hmmmmm"

"What?"

"Nothing"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Jackie came in. "well it's night-night time!" Jackie yelled. Cookie began to bark, "What is it Cookie?" Cookie jumped up to the window. It took Jackie a few minutes to realize what Cookie wanted, "OH! You want then window open don't you?" Jackie asked. Cookie began to jump up and down happily; Jackie walked over to the window and opened it.

Jackie left after a few minutes, "hey Brandon I think Dizzy and Cookie are getting along really well" Jackie said as she walked up to her husband, "Jackie there is something I have to tell you"

"What?"

"Icheatedonyouforamonthbutistoppedandjackkidnappedthatpenguinfromthezooandheblackmailedmepleasedon'tleavemeiloveyou!"

"What? Say that again just a little slower"

"I cheated on you for a month but I stopped and jack kidnapped that penguin from the Zoo and he's black mailing me about please I'm begging you don't leave me I love you"

Jackie stood there wide eyed not knowing what to do should she yell at her husband or go to the penguin and bring it back to the zoo?

"Jackie-

"I DON'T want to talk you right now! I'm taking that penguin back"

Jackie ran back to the room she opened to the door to find both Cookie and Dizzy were gone! She began to breathe heavily. "THEY'RE GONE!" Jackie shouted making Brandon run to her. "What, what do you mean!" he looked the room was empty no dog no penguin. "Brandon we have to find them!"

"Ok they couldn't have got far come on!"

Jackie followed her husband they both ran outside the cold breeze whipped across both of their faces. "You go left I'll go right!" Jackie shouted Brandon nodded and ran left.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Cookie was walking around the empty streets of New York with Private on his back. "Are you sure you know where we are going Private?"

"Ummm-

"Private you better know where we're going!"

"What do you aspect I'm a bird that can't read?"

Private herd Cookie sigh, "Well lucky for you I can read so tell me do any of these signs look familiar to you?" Private began to look at the signs none of them look familiar he sighed. "No, sorry"

"Don't worry, we'll find it so cheer up!"

"I hope" Private whispered, Cookie began to look around to see if anything leads to the Zoo. But sadly he found nothing; just then the sound of thunder rolling came in both of their ears, "oh no" Cookie said just then it began to rain hard. Cookie started to run in till they got to an ally way. Cookie saw a piece of cardboard being held up by two boxes, Cookie ran underneath the cardboard roof him and Private began to shake off the water.

Just then the sound of running feet came in both of their ears, just then a man with a beard and looked like he haven't bathed in a long time came under the small cardboard hut. "Well, well, well, it looks like I have company." The man said, "I've never seen a penguin waddling around New York" he said as he patted Cookie on the head and scratched Private under his beak.

Private let out a happy squawk; the man chuckled and lay down on the hard ground. "By the looks of things we have to sleep here tonight" Cookie said with a sigh "ok Private?" Cookie turned his head to find Private all ready asleep; Cookie shook his head and lay down.

**123456789012345678901234567890**

Cookie woke up the next morning by the sun shining brightly in his blue eyes. Cookie let out a big lazy yawn; he looked around to see Private right next to him still sleeping. He began to look around to see the man they saw last night was gone. Cookie began to think about Privates family/friends he never really talks about them, was the other penguins like him? Or were they different? He had So many questions to ask Private.

A yawn snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Private rubbing his eyes, Private stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Cookie and smiled, Cookie smiled back. "I think we should hit the road" Cookie said getting up, Cookie began to stretch in till he heard something pop. Private got up and waddled next to Cookie. Cookie lay down; Private gave him a puzzled look. "Well get on" Cookie said. Private slowly got on Cookie's back, Cookie began to walk around, and after a few minutes of silence Cookie broke the ice.

"Hey Private I have a game we could do while we look for the zoo"

"What is it?"

"Okay I ask a question then you answer then you ask a question then I answer ok?"

"Okay sounds fun"

"Okay I'll go first… is this your first time away from the Zoo?"

"Hahahahahaha no of course not I can't tell you how many times I've been away from the zoo well actually I can tell you one. It was Christmas Eve there was this sad polar bear named Ted nobody visited him so I snuck out to get him a present. Well when I snuck out an old lady thought I was a toy for her vicious little dog, her dog would of ripped my head off if it wasn't for Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. They came in at the right moment. They fought with the dog in till they stuffed the dog in a stocking, and in they end they blow up door and the old lady blamed it all on the dog."

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS YOU?!"

"What?"

"Before we lived in that house we lived in an apartment building and on Christmas Eve Jackie and Brandon went out to eat, and to make a long story short I heard the sound of fighting followed by a big kaboom then some voices was the dogs name MR. Chew?"

"Yeah it was!"

"What do you know it's like your stalking me or something"?

"Okay my turn… do you hate cats?"

"Out of all of the questions you ask me that? No I actually like cats."

" My turn, are you friends like you?"

"Didn't waste time on that one"

"Just answer the question"

"Okay, okay… no they're not"

" Huh I thought they might be a little like you,"

" Well they are I guess"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

" Do you have any other questions?"

"No"

They walked in silence in till Private broke the ice, "hey Cookie…. never mind"

"What"

"nothing"

Just then the rain hit again but this time they weren't going to stop for some reason they were just going to keep on going in till they get to the Zoo. The rain began to hit harder and harder. That when Private saw it, "Cookie it's the Zoo just a few feet away!" Cookie could see it to and the good new was considering it was raining no humans. Cookie began to run, he got to the entrance and stopped he let out a sigh truth be told he didn't want Private to go he really wanted the small bird to stay he was the only friend Cookie had. Cookie laid down so Private could get off, the rain was still pouring, as Private walked up to the entrance he heard a sound that sounded like a choked back sob.

He couldn't see Cookie all that good because of the rain be he knew that Cookie was trying not to cry. "Cookie what's wrong?"

"Truth be told Private I don't want you to go"

"Why?"

"Because you're my only friend"

"What about Roscoe?"

"Yeah Cookie what about Roscoe?" came an familiar voice both Cookie and Private turned their heads to see Roscoe, Roscoe walked up to Private and began to growl at him just then Cookie got in front of Private and began to growl at Roscoe. Roscoe was about to attack Cookie but just then something wrapped around his snout and legs Roscoe fell down.

Cookie saw three penguins now standing on top of Roscoe. "Skippa, Kowalski, Rico!"

"PRIVATE!"

Two penguins ran up and hugged Private one walked up to him and gave him a few pats on the back. Private hugged the two back and just started at the one. "Guys this is Cookie he helped me get here."

The penguins just looked at him and he just looked at them finally Cookie broke the ice, "so which one's which?"

"Oh sorry Cookie that Skippa, that Kowalski and that Rico" Private said pointing at each one of the penguins. "Hiya" Cookie said Skipper waddled up to Cookie and just started at her, "how do we know we can trust him Private for all you know he just brought you here to attack all of us!" Skipper shouted,

"No I would never Private's my friend"

"That's what they all say"

"Boy you really need to learn to trust some more"

"What I trust!"

"If you did then you wouldn't be accusing me of trying to attack you or your friends" Cookie said he looked at the other penguins behind Skipper see all of them including Private making signals tell him to stop talking. Skipper was flabbergasted that somebody actually said that to him. "Well…but I…I…ummm" all of the penguin couldn't believe it skipper was actually speechless. "I make my point" Cookie said wagging his tail, "you know what…your all right…. for a dog".

" I'll take that as a compliment"

" Don't get use to it"

" I won't"

"Well I should get going Jackie and Brandon are probably worried sick… he Private if you ever want to talk or just hang out you know where to find me"

"And if you want to talk or just hang out you know were to find me"

Cookie nodded then walked off all of the penguins saw the dog disappear around the corner, "welcome back Private" Skipper said Private smiled it was good to be home.

END hope you liked it


End file.
